Problem: If $x \oplus y = x^{2}-3y^{2}$, find $-2 \oplus 3$.
Solution: Substitute in $x = -2$ and $y = 3$ to get $(-2)^{2}-3(3^{2})$ Simplify the expression to get $-23$.